Bat Girl
by BlackRoseEcho
Summary: Zayn is an orphan girl, who has never known her parents, and has always idolized Batman, and Bruce Wayne. When Robin and Dick Greyson come to town her whole world changes and she falls madly in love with both boys. How will she react when she discovers Dick Greyson is the Boy Wonder Robin himself? What will change with Dick meeting this girl, who is charming and abused?


"Anyway Batman isn't even that cool, he isn't the one who saved me. It was Robin, now he is a super hero. He is someone I would like to... Well anyway, you know who else is cool Bruce Wayne, if it weren't for him we wouldn't have this place, then there is Dick Greyson he is wonderful, and I wouldn't mind to so him..."

"Oh stop it you're going to scare them, beside they would never even look at you your just an orphan. Now go to sleep Zayn." Cindy said. Cindy was the middle class girl who lost her parents to Two-Face. She has never lived without and now since her whole family was killed, she had too. I had always been an orphan, I never knew my parents. They left me on the steps of this very orphanage. I go to and lay down in my bed, excited for the morning. It was Wednesday and on Wednesday I went to the park to see Dick; he always played basketball with some of the other kids there. I hadn't ever actually spoken to him but one day I would. I fell asleep dreaming of him and Robin.

The sun rose high in the morning sky. I always loved the days I didn't have to do school. I was already ahead of the rest my age by a whole school years' worth of work, so Madam Carla would allow me to take every other day off, so I wouldn't get bored listening to the class for the others. I tried to spend as many days at the park as I could, so I could work up the nerve to talk to Dick. I arrived at the park and he was already there playing with the other kids. However so were Bastian and Spike, the playground bullies. They hadn't messed with me, but I knew it was only a matter of time. The only kids they wouldn't mess with were the Richies. I kept my eye on them while watching the game, and sure enough they picked today to pick on me.

"Hey orphan" Bastian said smiling at me.

"Yeah hey orphan, what's up?" Spike winked.

"Oh guys just leave me alone."

"Oh Spike it doesn't look like the little orphan wants to play. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me mad Bastian." he grabbed my hair and pulled me from my seat to the ground.

I refused to scream, it would only encourage them. Apparently that didn't make Bastian happy, he kicked me in the chest causing blood to gush from my mouth. I heard footsteps and then right behind me his voice, "Hey let her go."

They dropped me, and I braced for impact on the ground that never happened, instead I felt arms around me. I looked up to see Dick Greyson holding me, and then my world went black.

'Great my first time actually meeting him and I pass out, it was probably from blood loss but still that's embracing.'

~Dick~

I heard the punks Bastian and Spike messing with someone again and I turned to see they were messing with her, the girl that was always at the park when I was. I didn't know her name, just that she was an orphan like me. I ran up to them and said, "Hey let her go."

They dropped her and ran off; before she could hit the ground I fell to my knees to catch her. She looked up at me and passed out. I picked her up and carried her to the car where Alfred was waiting.

"To the house Al."

"Master Greyson shouldn't we take her to the hospital instead?"

"No, I want to take care of her; she is an orphan just like me."

"Yes Master Greyson."

I placed her in the back with her head in my lap and we headed to the house. Once at the house I picked her up and carried her to one of the empty rooms of the house. Alfred brings water and a rag in.

"Master Greyson, would you like me to prepare a meal for her?"

"Yes Alfred, thank you."

Alfred walks back out of the room. I start to clean her up, just as she starts to become conscious. I smiled down at her, "Hey, your awake. Good. Are you ok?"

"Umm, I umm, I am good. Where am I?"

"You are at the Wayne Manor. Do you remember what happened?"

She sighs and looks away from me. "Spike and Bastain, they decided I was going to be their punching bag."

"So that's their names. Have they ever messed with you before?"

"No, this is the first time, but I knew it would happen eventually. They mess with almost everyone."

"Almost everyone?"

"They don't mess with the rich kids."

"But I am not a rich kid."

"No, but you live with Bruce Wayne, you would never be a victim of theirs. I guess I am lucky you are nice." She smiles gently at me, and I could see the faint pink of a blush on her cheeks.

"I am going to go get some bandages and come right back. Don't try to move. Ok." I smile, and go to stand up.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere ." She gasps and grabs her chest, without even thinking I move back over to her side.

"Are you ok?" she nods slightly her breathing was irregular. "Maybe Al was right, maybe we should take you to the hospital."

She gasps again and tries to get up. "No…please…." Her last words spoken before she passed out again.

I stood up and walked out the phone in the hallway. My first call was to the doctor that comes to the Manor; my second call was to Bruce.

~Zayn~

I woke up and heard the sound of Dick and some other persons' voice. I could hear what they were saying and from the sounds of it the guy Dick was talking to was a doctor.

"….. Her injuries are minor, but she needs to stay in one place. She is an orphan right? You should contact the home she lives in so they know what is going on. She will be fine in a few days, just don't let her move."

"Ok, Doc, thank you for coming over. I was worried about her, and I didn't know what else to do, she didn't want to go the hospital."

"I understand that, most homes for orphans have to pay the hospital bills and it usually ends up badly for the child in question."

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense. Thank you doctor." I heard the sounds of footsteps walking away from the door, but it was only one set. I looked over as I heard the sound of the door. When Dick walked through the door, I smiled. "Hey, you're awake again."

"Yeah, so the doc says I am fine. I don't have a way to pay you back for that."

"Yeah, just mostly bruising, you need rest, and he doesn't want you to move. It means you will be staying her until you are better. Al and I will take care of you. I need to know what home you live in."

"I live at the Gotham Boys and Girls Home; Madam Carla will not be pleased by all of this. Can you not call them, and just let them think I ran away? I mean do you have to tell them?"

"I…..I have to call them. I am sorry."

I frowned, "I will get in so much trouble, more than if I just ran away. Please, please don't call them."

Dick sighs, and looks worried at me. "Alright I won't call right now. I will talk with Bruce when he gets home and see how he wants to handle it. Why would you get in trouble for being here?"

"Madam Carla doesn't want us to be a burden on anyone. We have a nurse at the home that looks after us when we get sick or injured, so we don't have to go to the hospital. I would get in big trouble because I didn't come home and let Ms. April take care of me. I mean I didn't really have any control over it, but I would still get in trouble for it."

"Alright I won't do anything just yet. Alfred is making you something to eat. Please rest and don't worry about anything." He smiles gently at me and walks out of the room.


End file.
